Insanity
by LeonieLunatic
Summary: One day she snapped. And then, she slipped into insanity. Not slowly - but all at once. / Warnings: Character Death, Angst, Rape, FemSlash.
1. Prologue

Hello and Welcome to my very first League of Legends FanFic! It's mainly about Jinx and beware - this might become femslash at some point, so don't like - don't read. :)  
Now have fun with the prologue! It's rather short, furture chapters will be longer. :) Don't forget to leave a comment if you liked it. If you find any grammatical mistakes, let me know! :)

**Prologue**

"No", I breathed, as the man came closer.

"Shh, you survived it once, you can survive it twice", he said, grinning.  
"No!"  
I was screaming now, struggling to get away, but there were too many of them ...

I woke up with a loud scream. I had had a nightmare - again. Those nightmares were haunting me for almost a year now and I didn't know why.  
A quick look out of the window told me that it was early in the morning. I grabbed my phone to check the exact time. 6:23 am on a Saturday morning. Today was my 18th birthday and I was excited - but not because of the presents or the party I wasn't going to have or the fact that I'd be turning 18 today. I was excited because it was going to be a special day, a very special day. For me and for everyone else in this goddamn city. I was going to make it a special day.  
I got up, knowing my parents were still asleep, and went to the bathroom. I took the blue hair dye I had hidden in the bathroom closet out and started dyeing my natural light blonde hair.  
It was a long and exhausting process since my hair was extremly long, but when I saw the result, I knew that it had been worth it. My ankle-long hair was now bright blue. I dryed my hair with our blow dryer and for the first time ever I was thankful that my mother had paid almost a thousand dollars for a silent blow dryer. Then, I braided my hair into pigtails. I used to wear my long hair in a ponytail, but that time was over. Everything was going to be over today. I went back to my room to get and put in my brand new pink contacts. Then I went to put on some heavy eye-make up und purple-ish lipstick and got dressed in what my mother would call 'a very sluutty outfit'. Just when I had finished, my phone vibrated. It was a text message from, well, let's call him, a friend of mine.  
"Good morning and happy birthday! ;) I'm outside, you got the money?"  
I smirked and replied "Yes. I'll be with you in a second."  
I went over to that little box of mine where I kept my money. I unlocked it and took out $ 20,000. God, it had taken me so much effort to collect that money.  
I tiptoed downstairs and slipped through the front door.  
He was standing in our front yard, smoking a cigarette.  
"Wow - Jinx, is that you?", he asked.  
"You like it?", I asked, grinning.  
"You look like a whole different person!",he answered.  
"That was exactly my plan", I said, then I handed him the money.  
"You know, that thing plus the ammo is worth $100,000", he muttered, as he handed me my very special birthday present.  
"I know, I owe you", I said.  
"Now go back inside before somebody sees us", he hissed.  
I nodded and went back inside just as quiet as I had gotten out. I struggled to go upstairs quietly with that heavy box in my hands, but somehow, I managed to. When I arrived back in my room, I started unboxing my present. It was a pink minigun - just what I had been wishing for.  
"Hello there, Pow-Pow", I said in a sweet voice.  
It was now 8:30 am. My parents would get up any minute. I grabbed Pow-Pow, went downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table.


	2. Chapter One

Sooo, here's Chapter One, have fun! :)

**Chapter One.**

My mother was the first to get up. She came into the kitchen, yawning, and didn't notice me.  
"Good morning", I said.  
"Good morning, Rachel", I twitched when she called me by my real name, "Happy Birth- what have you done to your hair?"  
"I wanted a change", I answered.  
She looked at me in disbelief.  
"I want to change a few more things", I continued as I got up from my chair.  
My mother wanted to say something, but then she noticed Pow-Pow. All the colour drained from her face within just a second.  
"Rachel ...", she breathed.  
"Jinx", I said, "It's Jinx."  
Then, I pulled the trigger. Along with my mother, several beautiful bullets fell to the floor. I heard footsteps rushing down the stairs. Alarmed by the shots, my father had stopped in mid-shave and came running down to the kitchen. I smiled. As soon as I could see him, I shot. I didn't give him any time to react. I didn't need to check, I knew he was dead, just like my mother.  
My smile widened. I went over to my father's corpse and kicked him in the face. Then, I bowed down and whispered into his dead ear: "We all deserve to die."  
Giggling, I went upstairs and got the backpack I had prepared the night before and took all the money I could find around the house with me. And still giggling, I left the house. My giggle grew into a loud laughter, as I broke into our neighbour's house by kicking in his front door. I never knew I could do such a thing - kicking in a door, I mean.  
I rushed upstairs and shot his two sons that were still sleeping. Then I went to their bathroom, where Mr. Stone was having sex with his wife's sister.  
They looked at me, shocked. I burst with laughter, then I shot them both. I went to the bedroom just to find that Mr. Stone's wife had hung herself. I shrugged and shot her corpse. As soon as I had checked that everyone was dead, I went looking for money and ammo. Everyone in the neighborhood knew that Mr. Stone possesed a minigun.  
Amazingly, I found a whole lot ammo - and almost a whole $30,000.  
I felt so good, so free. I broke into several other houses, shot everyone that was inside and took all the money I could find.  
Only after the seventh house I broke into, someone seemed to have noticed that someone was wrecking havoc and alarmed the police.  
The police sirens motivated me. I ran outside, fireing shots at the police car. I hit the driver and the car crashed right into a house. The other policeman climbed out of the car and tried to run for his life, but he was badly injured. I went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me in horror.  
"I won't kill you", I said tenderly, "at least not right now."  
He looked as though he was about to cry. It made me grin.  
"Tell them, my name is Jinx."  
He nodded, stumbling back to the car, then called for reinforcement.  
"She's around 20 years old ... I don't know how many she's killed so far, but she killed George ... she has a minigun ... she says her name is Jinx."  
As soon as he had finished that last sentence, I shot him in the back. Then I made my way downtown, shooting everyone that came my way.

I was on a killing spree. I had already killed around fifty people and there was no stopping me. I couldn't stop laughing, and with every person I killed, my laugh grew louder.  
As I made a run from about ten police cars, I noticed a supermarket. There were so many people in there. I needed bombs, so I could kill several people at once. I ran straight into the woods that surrounded piltover, trying to remember where exactely my friend from earlier this morning lived. Lucky enough, I found it soon. It was an old factory that hadn't been used in 50 years. I entered the building, trying to catch my breath because I had been running for so long.  
"Paul? Are you here?", I called.  
He poked his head around a corner.  
"Jinx! What have you done! It's on the news, I wouldn't have sold you that minigun if I had known what you were about to do!"  
"Sh!", I said, "I need a rocket launcher."  
"You think I'm going to sell you any more weapons?!"  
"You will", I said calmly, aiming my minigun at him.  
"Oh-okay. Lucky you, I, uhm, got a rocket launcher. Let me get it."  
"I'll get it myself", I said, entering the room where Paul kept his weapons.  
The rocket launcher laid right infront of the other weapons. It was shaped like a shark - it was perfect.  
"I'm going to name you Fishbones", I smiled.  
"You give them names?", Paul asked.  
"Sure", I said irritated, "Now, how much do you want for this baby?"  
"Let's say $30,000 because ...", he looked at Pow-Pow, scared, "because you're my friend."  
"Great", I said and handed him the money I had stolen.  
I went to pick up Fishbones. He was heavy, but it was okay.  
"Mhh ... I should test him", I mumbled and aimed at Paul.  
"Jinx - DON'T -", he screamed, but I ignored him.  
The rocket hit him right in the face. Due to the explosion bit of the building came down, too.  
"I like you, Fishbones", I said, smiling at him. Then I turned to the other stuff Paul had. I packed a bit more ammo and I found grenades of which I packed as much as I could carry. I also found a shock pistol that I named Zap.  
I wanted to continue my killing spree, but I suddenly felt incredibly cold.  
"It's probably just the adrenaline, keep going", Pow-Pow said.  
I nodded at him, not realizing that a fucking weapon was talking to me.  
I got up, ignoring the dizzyness that was now messing with my head, and took a few steps outside. I soon had to lean against the wall because I had trouble standing up straight. Then, I pressed my hand to my stomach, bent forward and threw up, caughed and then threw up again. My throat was burning like fire and I still felt sick.  
"What is happening?", I breathed.  
"I think you need to rest", said Fishbones. I wanted to answer him, but as soon as I opened my mouth, I vomited again. I started shaking and dropped to my knees. I gagged and coughed, and after a while, passed out.


	3. Chapter Two

Here we go with the next chapter. I'd like some comments. I know some of you follow my story. :3

**Chapter Two. **

The sun was about to set when I finally woke up again. I still felt dizzy and it took me a while to remember what had happened.  
"Are you feeling better?"  
Fishbones was laying next to me. He looked rather worried.  
"She's a little Pussy and is feeling guilty for killing all those people", Pow-Pow taunted me.  
"Shut up!"  
I kicked him and he fell silent. I got up, still shaking, an went to check my mobile phone that was in my backpack. I had 26 missed calls from my sister and several texts.  
"Where are you? Mom and Dad have been shot!"  
"Rachel please call me back, I'm worried!"  
"There's a serial killer on the move, where ever you are, be careful!" I smiled at that text. My sister didn't seem to know that _I_ was that serial killer.  
"Rachel, please tell me you're still alive ..."  
"I'll ask my colleagues to put a trace on your mobile phone if you don't call me back soon!" I had recieved that message just a few minutes ago.  
I immediately turned my phone off, took out my SIM card and broke it. I didn't want them to find me. And I especially didn't want Violet to find me.  
"I think you should eat something", said Fishbones.  
"Where am I supposed to get food from?"  
"Let's blow up the supermarket!", said Pow-Pow in excitement.  
"Great idea!", I grinned, "What do you think, Fishbones?"  
But Fishbones didn't answer.  
"Weapons don't talk, you know", said Zap.  
"But you're a weapon and you're talking to me right now."  
"It's all in your head, darling."  
And that was when I realized how utterly insane I had gone. But I liked it. I didn't feel any pain anymore. I started laughing again and put Zap to my head. I was just about to pull the trigger when I noticed my reflection in a puddle.  
"Oh my god", I said, "I've gotten fat!"  
"What the Fuck are you talking about?", said Zap.  
"Yeah, look at yourself! You fat twat!", Pow-Pow cried, ignoring Zap, "Better lose some weight or you won't be able to run from the cops anymore!"  
I leaned sideways against a tree, and, with tears in my eyes, made myself throw up.  
"Good", said Pow-Pow pleased.  
It was silent for a while. The only thing I heard was myself breathing heavily.  
"Insanity doesn't keep you from feeling terrible", Zap whispered.  
"I'm fine!", I spat.  
"Ohw, poor little Jinx! Let's go kill a bunch of people, that'll take your mind of things!", Pow-Pow giggled.  
I nodded. The tears on my face dried quickly and I started grinning again.  
I made my way out of the forest and went to the supermarket I had seen earlier. The taste of vomit was still in my mouth, I needed something to wash it away with.  
There weren't as many people inside the supermarket as I had expected. And I soon saw why. There were leaflets with the lettering "WANTED" and my face on them all over the place.  
"I look even crazier than I actually am in this drawing ...", I mumbled to myself.  
"IT'S HER!", I suddenly heard a woman scream.  
She was young and blonde, looked horrorfied and - she was standing right in front of me.  
I smiled at her. "No need to be scared ...", I said in the sweetest voice I could manage, "... or alive!"  
I aimed Fishbones at her.  
Then, everything happened very fast. The woman screamed and I fired a rocket at her. There were people trying to rescue her, but they were hit by the rocket as well. Now, everyone inside the supermarket was screaming. A guy came running twowards me, trying to take me down, but I quickly switched from Fishbones to Pow-Pow and shot him. As I turned around, there was a little girl standing infront of me.  
"Hello there!", I said smiling and bent down to her.  
She just looked at me in horror and said nothing. I put Zap right to her head.  
"Don't worry, this won't hurt one bit ...", I smiled.  
"DON'T KILL HER! I BEG YOU! KILL ME BUT SPARE HER LIFE!", screamed a woman that was hiding in the ailse where the sweets were, she was propably her mother.  
"Oh I will kill you", I said, pulling Zap's trigger, the little girl dropped dead right to my feet, "But I won't spare her life."  
Then, I fiered a rocket into the aisle where the woman was hiding.  
After I had killed everyone inside, I went through the aisles, whistling a song that reminded me of my childhood. I took some food, a few beers and orange juice. Just as I was about to check my victims for money, I heard police sirens outside.  
"Great! More fun for us!", giggled Pow-Pow. I, too, started giggling.  
"This is the police! Come out now!"  
I stepped outside.  
"Chill, I'm right here."  
There were five police cars standig infront of me.  
"Drop the weapons!"  
I didn't react.  
"Did you hear us?! Drop the weapons now!"  
"No", I said.  
Then I started running. I ran past the police cars and down the street. I looked back as I was ruuning. The police cars had started to chase me. I burst with laughter, reached into my backback and threw some of the grenades I had found at Paul's behind me.  
There was huge explosion right behind me. I was propably lucky that it didn't hit me.  
As I took another look behind me I saw that two of the police cars had exploded, another was on fire. The fourth one had stopped and the police men inside tried to help their colleagues, but I was too late for most of them.  
Now there was only one car left that was chasing me. I was running so fast, it felt as thogh I was flying.  
"Throw another grenade!", screamed Pow-Pow.  
"No! The car is too close, the explosion would hit you too!", Fishbones yelled back.  
And he was right.  
"One of them is leaning out of the window - he's got a gun! They'll shoot you, throw a grenade!", Pow-Pow cried.  
"I can't!", I said.  
I took a sharp turn to the left, right into the woods. I heard how the car stopped and the police officers got out to run after me.  
"Freeze! Or we'll shoot you!"  
I almost tripped when I recognized my sister's voice. I took another sharp turn to the left, just right in time to dodge a bullet.  
"Now it's time for grenades!", said Pow-Pow.  
I nodded at him, reached into my backback and threw two greandes. I took a glance over my shoulder. My sister and her partner had stopped running and were backing away from the grenades.  
"Don't slow down!", Pow-Pow screamed.  
"I ... can't ... run ... like this ... anymore ...", I panted.  
I stopped running and leaned against a tree. I could bearely breathe. The running had taken a lot out of me, and I still felt weak from the vomiting earlier. I felt dizzy again.  
"Keep running!", Pow-Pow hissed.  
"I can't ... I don't feel ... well ...", I mumbled.  
Then, I passed out.


	4. Chapter Three

Here's Chapter Three. Thanks fir your comments everyone, I can assure you that all of your Questions will be answered sooner or later :)

**Chapter Three.**

I didn't wake up in the woods. I woke up in a bed, standing in a room that looked like a funny mixture between a prison cell and a hospital room. There was a young lady sitting next to my bed, she was propably in her early twenties. She had long, bright tourquise hair that was loosly held together by a white ribbon, and her big eyes were green. She was very slim and tall, but, unlike me, had rather large breasts.„You remind me of Shion from Higurashi – When They Cry", was the first thing I said.  
„Well let's just hope that I don't resemble her character as well", said the woman,_ (* A/N: for those who don't know, Shion went psychotic for a short time and killed and tortured her twin sister, a neightbour, her crushes' little sister, a classmate, her grandmother and made a little girl commit suicide.)_ „My name is Sophia. I'm a psycho-therapist, I'm responsible for your case."  
„My case?", I asked, confused.  
„Do you remember what you've done?"  
„Killed a few people. I had some great fun doing that", I mumbled.  
„You killed sixty eight people, including five police officers, and wounded thirty five. Now you're in a mental hospital", said Sophia calmly.  
„Why? I mean, why am in I a mental hospital and not in prison?"  
„Nobody kills more than sixty people in just one day when they're sane. And one of the police officers that caught you said that you were talking to your weapons."  
„My weapons!"  
I reached for Zap. He wasn't in my belt. I sat up straight and started screaming at the woman.  
„WHERE ARE MY WEAPONS?"  
„In a safe place."  
„I want to have them back!"  
Sophia laughed.  
„My dear, you are a dangerous patient in a mental hospital, what makes you think that we're going to give you your weapons back?", she said, smiling calmly.  
I gritted my teeth. Without my weapons, I was about as dangerous as a squirrel.  
„May I ask you for your name?", asked Sophia.  
„Jinx."  
„I meant your real name."  
I burst with laughter and wasn't able to speak for a while because I was laughing so hard.  
„Do you mean to tell me that police hasn't found out who I am, even after they caught me?", I said when I was able to breathe again.  
„Unfortunately not", Sophia said.  
It made me laugh again. It was even more hilarious for the fact that the police officers that found me were most likley my sister and her partner. But I wasn't going to tell Sophia that.  
„So you're not going to tell me your name?"  
„Shion, I may be insane, but I'm not stupid."  
„My name is Sophia."  
„That's too bad!", I said, „If you were Shion we could be partners in crime and go on a killing spree together."  
Sophia sighed.  
„Well, now that you're awake, I think the police officer that caught you would like to talk to you."  
She got up to open the door.  
„They didn't catch me, they found me. I wouldn't be here if I hadn't passed out", I hissed.  
My sister stepped inside. She stopped infront of the bed I way sitting on and put her hands to her hips.  
„Let me introduce myself, my name is officer Violet.", she said.  
She really didn't seem to recognize me. Either that, or she didn't _want_ to.  
„Hello, officer", I said, grinning.  
My sisters eyes widened and she took a step back. She seemed to have recognized my voice.  
„Sophia, would you leave me alone with her for a second?", she said without looking at Sophia.  
My psycho therapist nodded and left the room.  
„Rachel ...", Vi breathed as soon as Sophia had closed the door.  
„Hello there, sis", I said, my grin widening.  
„What the actual fuck have you done! You shot our parents!"  
„Dad was a filthy rat and mom was a bîtch, so who cares", I said.  
„How dare you!"  
She hit me in the face. I moaned with pain and my nose started bleeding, but I acted as though it didn't hurt.  
„What on earth has gotten into you? You're not my sister", Vi hissed.  
„Propably not", I shrugged.  
„I think I'm going to be sick", Vi mumbled.  
Then she looked me right in the eyes, she was clearly fighting back tears.  
„Why?", she breathed.  
„Because I felt like it", I said.  
„Do you not realize what you have done? You killed so many people – including innocent, little children!"  
„I don't like children anyways", I said, feeling that insane grin creeping upon my face once again.  
That grin grew to be a loud laughter.  
„You should've seen their faces!", I cried, „I never had so much fun in my life!"  
Vi dropped to her knees, staring at me in utter disgust and disbelief.  
„Tut tut tut, poor Violet", I said, wiping away the blood from my nose, „What will your colleagues say if they find out that your little sister grew up to be an insane serial killer?"  
„Most of them are dead anyways – because of you!", she spat, and I cringed with laughter, „And the rest of them will never find out. You are and will for ever be that unknown insane killer that came from no where."  
„I'm disappointed, Violet. You're denying your own flesh and blood for your own good? That's egoistic."  
„Pah! Who ever you are, you're not my sister.", said Vi, gritting her teeth.  
„Who am I then? A demon inside your sister's body?"  
I couldn't keep a straight face saying that and burst with laughter again. Then, Vi suddenly got up and grabbed me by my neck.  
„Listen here, bîtch", she tightened her grip and I struggled to breathe, „I will make sure that you never get out of here again. _Never_", she hissed at my face.  
Then, she let me fall to the floor. I caughed, trying to catch my breath, as she slammed to door to my room shut.


	5. Chapter Four

Here we go with chapter four, have fun! :)

**Chapter Four.**

It was day two in this damned loony bin. I had spent the whole night scratching my arms until they were bleeding. I felt that strong urge to physically hurt someone and since there was no one, I had to hurt myself.  
It must've been around eight in the morning, my whole left arm was red from blood, when Sophia entered my room.  
„Good morning", she said, sitting down onto the chair that was standing next to my bed.  
„Fuck you", I answered.  
„Jinx, what have you done?", she asked, staring at my arm.  
I didn't respond. Sophia opened her bag and took out some ointment that she then applied on my arms. It burnt like fire but I barely flinched. She then bandaged both my arms.  
„So your first night didn't go well, I guess", she said once she was done.  
Again, I didn't answer.  
„Jinx, I'm here to help you."  
„I don't need help!", I spat.  
„Let me rephrase that: You killed more than sixty people and I want to know why."  
„Because I fucking felt like it!"  
„So you just got up in the morning and thought 'this is a good day to kill people'? After living a quiet life for about twenty years?"  
„Yeah, pretty much."  
„You're lying. Stop lying."  
„I'M NOT LYING!", I yelled.  
„Yes you are", said Sophia in a – to my very surprise – calm voice, „You planned this. Because I don't think a girl like you just happened to possess all those weapons."  
She paused for a short moment.  
„So, tell me, did you just want to kill one or two specific people and then you realized that you felt good whilst killing people?", she asked.  
„Yeah, right, I bought a mini gun for just killing one or two people, because a simple handgun is too mainstream", I said sarcastically.  
„So your mini gun was your first weapon", said Sophia, writing something onto her scratch pad, „Interesting. Mini guns are quite expensive. Who did you get it from?"  
„Don't worry about him, he's dead. I killed him when I tried out Fishbones."  
„Fishbones?"  
„My rocket launcher."  
„You give them names?", Sophia asked, again writing something onto her scratch pad  
„It's funny, the guy that sold me my weapons said the same thing."  
„What's your mini gun's name?"  
„Pow-Pow. And the shock pistol is named Zap."  
„And you're absolutely sure that there's no reason for your sudden outbreak?"  
I shrugged.  
„I think you snapped. And I'd like to know why. Maybe something very tragic happened in your life?"  
For a moment, I thought about the nightmares that had been haunting me for quite a while. But I didn't see a reason why I should tell Sophia about them.  
„Did your parents divorce?", she asked.  
„No."  
„Did one of them die? Or even both of them?"  
„Of course they did, but by my hand."  
„Did someone else close to you die?"  
„Nope."  
„Were you bullied?"  
I couldn't answer, that question made me laugh too hard.  
„Were you raped?"  
My laugher died as soon as she had spoken that last word.  
„Excuse me?!", I said, „Do I look like someone you could just rape?"  
„Well … You don't look as though you were especially good at defending yourself."  
„Oh yeah? What makes you think that?"  
„You're very thin and you don't have any muscles."  
„But I can run very quick."  
Sophia sighed.  
„So you were not raped?"  
„Certainly not", I said, ignoring the pictures that came up in my head.  
Sophia looked me deep in the eye for a while.  
„I don't believe you."  
„Why would I lie to you?"  
„Because you probably never told anyone about it and you don't plan on changing that."  
„But imagine this, Shion –"  
„It's Sophia."  
„Whatever, imagine this: What if you're wrong and I'm just a murderous sadist?"  
„I studied psychology, I can see right through you.", Sophia said, smiling.  
„Now you're the one who's lying", I grinned, „You have no idea what's going on inside my head. You're absolutely confused and that makes you angry."  
Sophia looked very taken aback. But I wasn't done just yet.  
„Because, let's face it: even if you were right and I was in fact raped, why would that make me kill so many people? Rape victims go insane sometimes, some even kill, but they usually only kill their rapist, and not, like me, go on a killing spree that claims more that sixty victims. You know that and that's what confuses and angers you the most."  
Sophia didn't seem to know what to say for a while. When she finally opened her mouth, she said „You're surprisingly intelligent."  
She paused.  
„And you're right, rape victims don't usually go on killing sprees. But I still think you were traumatized. You probably don't even remember what happened. It was so terrible that you entirely suppressed it."  
And suddenly, I remembered, I saw images in my mind's eye, but only for the split of a second.  
„Bullshit", I muttered.  
„You've had nightmares for quite a while, haven't you."  
„Everyone has nightmares every now and then."  
„But yours are frequent. You have them almost every night and they make you wake up with a start, screaming and crying."  
I didn't answer, I just stared at the wall in front of me and started scratching my arm again.  
„So tell me, what are those nightmares about?"  
„That's none of your business", I said.  
„But –"  
„I SAID THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!", I screamed.  
„I might be able to help you", Sophia said, smiling.  
And that smile was what made me snap.  
„I DON'T NEED HELP!", I yelled.  
I got up from the bed, pushed Sophia down from her chair, sat on top of her and started choking her.  
„DO YOU HEAR ME?! I DON'T NEED HELP!"  
Tears ran down my face as I started laughing yet again.  
„I'm insane and that's great. I feel great."  
I started crying hysterically, but I was still laughing. I was laughing and crying hysterically, both at once. Tears were running down my cheeks, dripping onto Sophia's face. She was trying to push me away, but in my insanity I had brought up a great amount of strength that I usually didn't have.  
„I can't do this anymore", I sobbed, „I CAN'T! I can taste colours and see sounds, and I don't even take drugs. I'm totally mad but it feels so great. I don't feel any pain anymore."  
I was laughing so hard it was hurting my throat.  
„The pain is unbearable! WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME?!", I screamed.  
Sophia reached for her bag. She was able to get it and pulled out a syringe that she rammed straight into my arm.  
I immediately let go of her throat. I got up, staggering.  
„Wh... what did you just inject me with?"  
„Sedative", Sophia answered.  
She slowly got up from the floor, breathing heavily.  
My vision started to blur and I had to sit back down on the bed.


	6. Chapter Five

Hi and welcome to Chapter five! Sorry, I was kinda too lazy to post it. :'D Have fun!

**Chapter Five.**

The sedative had a very radical effect. Within just a few minutes I was laying on my bed, half asleep. Yet, Sophia wouldn't leave my side. She kept talking to me, even though she knew that I was barely able to answer her.  
„Do still think that you don't need help?"  
I didn't react.  
„Your breakdown showed me that there's something terribly wrong in your head."  
„Oh, really?", I muttered.  
„Why don't you just tell me what happened to you?"  
I tried to turn my head towards her, but I couldn't.  
„I don't … remember ...", I said.  
„Try to remember! When did your nightmares start?"  
„'bout ... a year ago ..."  
I wanted to sit up, but I didn't even have enough strength to move a finger.  
„What happens in those nightmares, Jinx?"  
Thinking was hard work for me in this state of mind.  
„It's in the kitchen … It always takes place in the kitchen ..."  
„Who's there in the kitchen with you?"  
„Men … ten or more."  
„Do you know these men?"  
I slowly opened my eyes, but I quickly closed them again because the light was far too bright for me.  
„I can't see their faces, they're blurred", I said.  
„Do you remember a real situation where you were in the kitchen with several men?"  
„Uhm …"  
I was thinking and trying to remember really hard.  
„I think … last year … few weeks after my birthday, my father had some of his colleagues over … they were playing poker and drinking beer … they were in the kitchen, I saw them when I went down to get something to eat … but that was the only time, I was in my room for the whole evening."  
„Where was your mother that evening? Was she with your father and his colleagues?"  
„No … my mother and my sister were out of town."  
„You have a sister?"  
I gave a short, weak laughter.  
„Yeah … you'd be surprised if you knew who she is."  
I was finally able to turn my head towards Sophia and open my eyes.  
„What happened when you went down to the kitchen?"  
„Well … nothing … I opened fridge and took out … uhm …"  
I couldn't remember what I took out. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't. There was a black hole in my memory, right after I had opened the fridge.  
„Jinx …", Sophia said softly, „I don't think you took food out of the fridge. I think something else happened."  
„Maybe you're right, but I can't remember. I really can't."  
I closed my eyes and tried to remember once again.  
„I my nightmares … one of the men once said … 'You survived it once, you can survive it twice'."  
As I opened my eyes again, I knew that Sophia had an idea of what happened. And her facial expression told me that she didn't like that idea at all. And I suddenly felt sick – the realization of what had happened that evening struck me like a million lightnings.

_#flashback_  
„Hey Rachel, why don't you join us for a while?"  
I closed the fridge without taking something out.  
„Yeah, sure", I said.  
I didn't realize how drunk my father and his friends were. The moment I sat down on the table was the moment when the horror begun.  
One of them put his hand on my shoulder.  
„What a pretty daughter you have", he said to my father.  
„Would you mind having a little fun with me?", he said into my ear.  
I suppose he thought that he was whispering, but he wasn't. I shuddered.  
„Tell him, dad", I said.  
My father groaned.  
„She likes pussy."  
All the men sitting around the table gasped.  
„Bet you only like girls because you've never felt a man inside –"  
„I don't plan on doing so", I said, slamming my cards on the table, „I think I'll go back to my room."  
„You're not going anywhere!"  
One of them, his name was Carl, grabbed me by my arm. He ripped my clothes.  
And then they raped me. All of them. One after another. A total of twelve men, including my own father.  
#

I threw up onto the floor. Due to the sedative, I was too weak to scream, so I just started crying silently.  
„Do you remember now?", Sophia asked quietly.  
I didn't answer, I kept gagging, I felt like I could just throw up my guts.  
Sophia took my hand. And I didn't mind in the slightest.  
„They raped you, huh? All of them, didn't they?"  
I just nodded silently.  
„How many, exactly?"  
„Twelve", I said, my voice was raspy, „Including my father."  
„How many of them are still alive?"  
„My father works in Zhaun. Most of his colleagues live there. I'm afraid I killed only two or three of these bastards."  
Sophia sighed.  
„Tell me, Jinx: when you look in the mirror, do you like what you see?"  
I laughed bitterly.  
„Can you keep a secret, Sophia?"  
„Of course."  
„I think I might have an eating disorder. I... don't know. I can't even tell you what I don't like about myself, it's pretty much everything."  
Sophia tightened the grip on my hand that she was still holding.  
„Let me tell me that you're one of the most beautiful women that I've ever met."  
I looked at her, somewhat confused, but thankful. We stayed like this for a while, just looking at each other.  
„They didn't rape me because they were drunk", I said after a few minutes.  
Sophia flinched. She seemed to have been lost in her own world – or rather, lost in my eyes.  
„They did it because I recently came out as a lesbian", I continued.  
„You're a lesbian?", Sophia said, rather surprised.  
She finally let go of my hand and took out her scratched again.  
„Yeah", I said, although I was not sure whether I'd ever be able to feel some kind of affection for anyone again.  
„Well, have you been with a woman before?"  
„Just a few innocent kisses with a classmate."  
„How did your family react?"  
„My father was furious. He didn't say anything though, he just stormed out and spent the night at a friend's house. My mother didn't care and my sister is bisexual herself, so she didn't care either. My father didn't talk to me for a while, after he came home. He only broke his silence after this evening with his colleagues. But he kinda acted like nothing had ever happened. A day before I shot him he even asked me if I had boyfriend yet", I said, laughing bitterly.  
„Why did you choose this day to kill him and all the others?"  
„It was my birthday. I don't know, I just thought a birthday might be a good day for this."  
„Would you tell me how old you are now?"  
„I turned 18."  
„Oh, really? I thought you were quite a bit older", Sophia said, smiling nervously.  
„Is that a problem or something …?", I asked, rather confused.  
„Oh, no no no, not at all … it's just … uhm … never mind."  
„Speaking of how old I seem, you look too young to be a psycho-therapist", I said, raising an eyebrow.  
„I'm 22. I finished school when I was 16 and then studied for four years."  
„How can you finish school that early?"  
„Well, I was a good student", Sophia smiled.  
Again, she looked me in the eyes for a while. Then she looked down.  
„I should probably clean that up", she said.  
I followed her glance.  
„Oh … yeah."  
I had almost forgotten that I had thrown up just few minutes ago. Sophia got up from her chair.  
„Stay where you are", she said.  
She gave me a cute little smile.  
„I don't think I have the choice of going somewhere else", I murmured as she left my room to get something to clean up this mess.


	7. Chapter Six

Here we go again! I'll warn you again: **This is fem!Slash now!** If you don't like that, you should stop reading now.

**Chapter Sex. Uh, Six.**

I could hardly sleep that night. My memories of _that_ evening were way too clear and graphic now and thus, my nightmares had reached a whole new level.  
It was nine o'clock, my head was pounding. I was laying in bed, my face covered with the blanket.  
I heard how someone opened the door to my room.  
„Good morning, Jinx."  
It was Sophia.  
„Ehhh", was the only thing I was able to say.  
„What's wrong?"  
„I barely slept and my head hurts", I mumbled into the blanket.  
Sophia lifted it from my face.  
„Would you like some painkillers?", she asked.  
I nodded.  
She handed me some pills and a glass of water.  
„Thanks", I muttered.  
„The nightmares have gotten worse, haven't they?"  
„Yeah. The worst parts are being replayed over and over ..."  
I didn't want to continue speaking, as I felt sick again.  
„I'm going to put you on Anti-Depressants", Sophia said.  
„What?"  
I laughed.  
„I'm an insane sadist, not a depressive emo kid", I said, still laughing.  
„It might help, though. Just trust me."  
„I don't trust anyone."  
To my very surprise, Sophia looked rather hurt.  
„Not even me?"  
„I don't even trust myself, why would I trust you?"  
„Well, you told me about your nightmares and what causes them."  
„I was under the influence of that sedative you injected me with."  
„It just made you calm down."  
„And it also made me weak. Physically and emotionally. I don't usually trust people. I don't even like people. I could kill strangers without batting an eyelid. Oh wait – I already did."  
„Would you kill me?", Sophia asked.  
„Why wouldn't I?"  
„Do you really hate everyone?"  
„I don't _hate_ anyone. I just don't care about their lives. Or their feelings. Or anything at all."  
„Isn't there anyone in your life that is at least a little important to you?"  
„Who would that be? I shot my parents and a lot of my friends."  
„What about that classmate you kissed? Would you kill her?"  
„This might be a shock for you, but I actually already did."  
Sophia seemed angry.  
„You're a sociopath, you realize that?"  
„Big news!", I spat.  
„So beautiful on the outside, so rotten on the inside", Sophia said.  
„Well, you're ugly both ways, guess I'm one step ahead of you."  
Sophia laughed.  
„You're lying, we both know that you think I'm pretty."  
I laughed even harder.  
„And they say I'm insane!"  
„You are! And you are one of the worst patients I've ever had! And that's saying something, one of my patients stabbed her five children to 'save them from the wrath of Christ'!"  
„That's great! I certainly didn't kill seventy people to become a hero", I said.  
Then I got up from the bed and pushed Sophia down from her chair.  
„And you know what? I don't need my weapons to kill you."  
I kicked aside her bag and then sat on top of her and very slowly put my hands on her neck. Then I tightened my grip very drastically.  
„DIE!", I screamed.  
Choking and coughing, Sophia turned me over. She was now sitting on top of me. She pulled my head closer to hers and then did something I absolutely didn't expect – she kissed me. I let go of her throat and stared at her face that was so close to mine. Her eyes were closed.  
She opened them again after the kiss.  
„What the –"  
„Shh", she said.  
And then she kissed me again. And again. And again. And I think at some point I was kissing her, too. She slowly removed my top and then ran her hands over my upper body. I had goosebumps all over my body. I wanted this, but I didn't.  
She kissed my cheek, then my neck, then made her way down to my hips. It wasn't until she opened my shorts that I reacted. I ripped open her shirt and, not very gently, removed her bra and skirt.  
She had the most perfect body I had ever seen.  
Gently, she pushed me towards the floor.  
„Don't move", she said softly.  
She pulled down my shorts and panties, but kept kissing my hips and my tights to tease me. The first kiss that actually landed between my legs was so soft and gentle that I could barely feel it. I had my eyes closed and didn't move one inch.  
Then I felt her finger, running up and down between my legs. I bit my lip so I would keep silent.  
She put her hands on my hips and gave it a very shy, quick lick. Then, she came back up to my face and kissed my cheek.  
She took my hand and put it between her legs. She wasn't wearing panties anymore. I gently touched her clit, though not as gently as she was touching mine. She ran here finger up and down until she finally slipped the first one in. I turned my head towards her and bit her neck but I still couldn't hold back a soft moan. I penetrated her with two fingers and massaged her clit with my thumb. She seemed to like what I was doing, which made me grin.  
But to be fair: Sophia definitely knew what she was doing. It was a constant variety between penetrating and massaging.  
I came only seconds after she did.  
We were laying next to each other, naked and panting.  
„What the fuck did just happen?", I said.  
„It's called sex."  
„Really", I said, „You're my therapist, I don't think you should do such a thing."  
„Nobody has to know. Let that be our little secret, shall we?"


	8. Chapter Seven

Hi and welcome back! Prepare for a big Plot twist! :)

**Chapter Seven.**

She was so beautiful. Don't get me wrong, I didn't care about her. I didn't care about anyone. But she looked so great. Those big, green eyes, those long legs and - that ass. I had never seen a girl that looked that perfect. Now that I had seen her naked, she wasn't just pretty anymore. She was also incredibly sexy.  
I went to bed that night, longing to see and to touch her again. There was no emotional bond, though. But the sex was great. Fantastic, to say the least. I hoped it would happen again.  
When I heard her footsteps infront my door the next morning, I immediatly sat up straight. My body stiffened when she opened the door.  
„Good morning", she said, sitting down on the chair.  
„Morning."  
I grinned. But as I looked at her, my grin faded. She looked different today. Her hair was messy and she forgot to put in that ribbon that usually loosely held it together. Her blouse was partly unbottuned and under her bright green eyes were dark shadows. She also wasn't wearing a bra. Not that that would bother me - but it was odd.  
„You're not wearing a bra", I said.  
„I am?", she said, sounding tired.  
„You either had rough sex with someone or something's wrong with you ...", I muttered.  
„It's nothing. I'm just kinda tired."  
I didn't believe her, but I didn't care that she was lying. She probably had plenty of friends with who she could talk about her problems.  
„So, how was your day?", she asked.  
„It's half past eight in the morning. This day's just begun."  
I raised my left eyebrow.  
„What the fuck is wrong with you?", I asked.  
Sophia didn't answer. She just took out her scratchpad and kept staring at it for a few minutes.  
„Sophia … I think you should go back home and rest", I said.  
Not that I would care about spending time with her, but she was even more annoying than usually in the mood she was right now.  
„I don't want to got home. I don't want to be alone", she said.  
„I don't think I'm the best company for someone who isn't feeling too good."  
„Trust me, it's better for me if I'm with you than if I'm on my own."  
„Then at least tell me what's wrong with you."  
„I don't want to talk about it."  
„Well, I –"  
„I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!", Sophia yelled, „I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! I DON'T WANT TO!"  
„OKAY, I FUCKING GOT IT!", I yelled back.  
Sophia tightened the grip aroung her scratchpad, her knuckles were turning white and she was sobbing quietly. I rolled my eyes.  
„Jinx", she said after quite a while, „If you ever start taking anti-psychotics, never once forget to take them. Do you hear me? I beg you, never forget to take them."  
„The fuck?"  
She looked at me. A silent tear was running down her cheek.  
„Okay, stop this shit right there. You're either telling me what the bloody fuck you're talking about or I'm going to lose my temper!", I hissed, annoyed.  
Sophia smiled. It wasn't a true smile, though. It was a very sad smile, with which she seemed to try and hide the pain she was feeling at this very moment.  
„You want to know what's wrong with me? Fine, here you go. I went into full psychosis when I was seventeen and lived under the illusion that my older sister was possessed by a demon", she paused for a short moment to let that information sink in, „I found myself unable to rescue her from that demon so I killed her. She had thirteen stab wounds. To this day, nobody knows that it was me. They think it was my mother. She's in prison, awaiting the death penalty. I was prescribed anti-psychotics beacuse I claimed that I had witnessed the murder. They think these meds will keep the terrible things I witnessed from driving me mad. Little do they know that I already am mad. In four years, I never once forgot to take my meds. Until yesterday evening. I didn't take them this morning, either. I don't know why. I just don't want to. Although I feel terrible now."  
„Okay, yeah, very funny. Is this some sick, twisted game or something?"  
More tears rolled down Sophia's cheeks.  
„It's the truth", she whispered.  
I looked at her for a while. Then I started laughing.  
„MY THERAPIST IS A PSYCHO!", I cried, „THIS IS GREAT!"  
„This is not funny", she said quietly.  
„Yes it is! I'm dying, this is great!", I responded, still laughing.  
She slapped me, but I still couldn't stop laughing.  
„I'll help you get out of here", Sophia said suddenly, quite loudly so that I could hear her over my laughter.  
That made me stop laughing.  
„Huh?"  
I looked at her in disbelief.  
„What kind of game are you playing with me?"  
„I'm not playing with you. I mean it. And then we'll run away together."  
I didn't believe one word of what she was saying. But on the other hand, I had nothing to lose – it was worth a try.  
„What makes you think that I'll take you with me?", I asked.  
„I can help you get your weapons back", she said.  
I leaned against the wall, thinking. Actually, this would be great. She'd be able to help me get my weapons back and possibly help find a hiding place. And we'd have sex if I felt like it. And after a while, when I've had enough of her, I could kill her.  
And even if this whole thing was a trick she was playing on me, how much worse could my situation become?  
„And how are you planning on getting me out of here?", I asked.  
„Give me a minute. Stay right where you are", Sophia answered.  
Then she got up and left the room.


	9. Chapter Eight

Welcome back, everyone! Have fun with chapter eight! :)

**Chapter Eight.**

When Sophia came back, she was holding handcuffs that she then put me in.  
„We should have sex like this", I said, grinning.  
„Shut up", Sophia said.  
Then, she grabbed me by my arm and pulled me out of my room.  
„Lower your head", she whispered.  
I did as I was told and walked beside her, staring at the floor.  
„Where are you taking her?", asked a male voice.  
„Outside. She's been locked in her room for three days, she needs fresh air", Sophia answered.  
She then whispered into my ear „Act a though you're fainting. Make it look serious".  
I didn't exactly know what Sophia's plan looked like – maybe she didn't even have one at all – but I stopped walking instantly, leaned forward, gagged a few times and then threw up. Due to my eating disorder, I had learned to make myself throw up without shoving my fingers down my throat, but just by gagging.  
Then I let myself fall to the floor.  
„Oh my god!"  
„Jinx?!"  
Sophia bowed down to me and felt my pulse.  
„Shit!", she said.  
„What is it? What's wrong with her?", asked the male voice.  
„She barely has a pulse! She needs to be taken to hospital immediately!"  
„I'll call an ambulance!"  
„No! It might be too late until they're here! I'll take her there myself. Help me carry her down to my car."  
I felt how they lifted me up to put me on some kind of stretcher. They carried me for a short while and then put me down inside a car.  
„Do you want me to come with you?", asked the man.  
„No, I'll be fine. See you later", Sophia answered.  
Then she got in the car, starting the engine.  
As soon as I was sure that nobody was watching us, I opened my eyes and sat up.  
„Where are we going?", I asked.  
„The police station. I'll get you your weapons."  
„You think they're just gonna give them to you?"  
„Trust me, they will", Sophia said with a wicked look on her face.  
Wicked, but sexy.

Sophia left the police station, carrying my weapons. All three of them. She opened the car's door and handed them to me. Overjoyed, I kissed her.  
There was no blood on her clothes and it didn't look like she had had a fight with someone.  
„How on earth did you do that?!", I asked, kissing her again.  
She didn't answer, she just started at me, mesmerized.  
„Sophia?"  
I waved my hands in front of her face.  
„We should probably go … you know, before someone sees us."  
After while, she nodded slowly.  
She got in the car and drove off.  
It was very silent for most of the ride. Sophia looked as though she wanted to say something, but she didn't seem to know what to talk about. It didn't bother me, though. I didn't feel like talking anyways. I watched the little water droplets that ran down the car's window, sunk in my own little world.  
After an one hour ride, she stopped in the middle of a forest. She got out and opened the engine hood.  
„Get out. Don't forget your weapons."  
„Did we break down?", I asked as I climbed out of the car.  
„No ..."  
Sophia smiled in a very weird way. She reached into her pockets and took out a box of matches. I knew what she was going to do, but I couldn't believe it. She lit a match and threw it into the engine.  
„Run", she said. „It'll explode."  
She grabbed my hand and ran, pulling me after her. When we heard the explosion behind us, we stopped running. I turned around. I could see the fire from  
afar.  
„Wow!", I said, stunned, „You're utterly mad!"  
With an amazed look on my face, I started laughing.  
„Come on", Sophia said, „The forester's home is somewhere near here."  
„So?", I asked, following her deeper into the woods, „You gonna ask him for help or what?"  
„Did you plan on spending the rest of your life under a tree? We're gonna move in there."  
„We're going to – _what_?!"  
„Just you wait", she smiled.  
We arrived at the little wooden house within a few minutes. I stepped in front oft the door, ready to kick it in, but Sophia stopped me.  
„I'll pick the lock", she said.  
And within just a few seconds, the door was unlocked.  
„You're amazing", I whispered.  
Quietly, we stepped inside. The forester and his wife were sitting in the living room, drinking tea.  
„I'll leave this to you", Sophia whispered into my ear.  
I grinned.  
„All right!", I said, and then jumped into the living room, Pow-Pow at the ready, „HELLO THERE!"  
„Who are y –?!"  
The forester couldn't finish his sentence. I shot him. The wife's teacup fell to the floor and broke. She started screaming and crying, begging me to spare her life.  
„Don't you want to join your husband?"  
I pouted.  
„Well then, go."  
I stepped aside, letting her run a few meters.  
„You're not going to let her live, are you?", Sophia asked.  
„Certainly not", I answered, shooting the foresters' wife in the back.

After we had buried the corpses, we sat down in the kitchen. Sophia helped herself to a sandwich, but I didn't plan on eating. Even the thought of eating made me feel sick.  
„So, what are we going to do?", I asked.  
She shrugged, taking a huge bite. Seeing the food an Sophia eating it made me gag.  
„I don't want to stay here for ever. It's boring", I muttered, forcing myself to look away.  
„Where would you like to stay, then?"  
„Somewhere where I can kill more people that just the forester and his wife."  
„We'll be caught if we stay somewhere else."  
„Then we'll have to frequently move. It's more of an adventure that way, anyways."  
„You think this is an adventure?", Sophia asked, looking angry, „We're insane criminals on the run and you think this is an adventure?"  
„Yes!", I grinned, „I'm having fun, don't you?"  
„I'm just trying to run from myself ...", Sophia said.  
„That's not going to work."  
„I KNOW!"  
Sophia closed her eyes shut and started tearing her hair out.  
„Stop that!", I said, grabbing her arms, „Man, you should really take your meds."  
Sophia started laughing the same insane kind of laughter I used to laugh when I was about to snap.  
„I flushed them down the toilet", she said, giggling.  
„You're mad. Like, really mad. Even crazier than I am."  
Sophia stopped giggling and gave me a sharp, angry look.  
„Crazier than you are? I doubt that's possible."  
„Says the girl that killed her own sister because 'a demon took over her sister's body'."  
Sophia's eyes had become dangerously narrow.  
She didn't say anything for a while. Then, she suddenly got up from her chair and pushed me down to the floor.


	10. Chapter Nine

Welcome back! Have Fun with this "Valientines' Day Speacial" ;)

**Chapter Nine.**

Sophia kept hitting me in the face. I could feel the warmth of my blood on my face.  
I reached for her neck and clenched my fingernails into her skin. Deeper. Deeper. Blood ran down my fingers.  
She bowed down and bit my neck – hard. I moaned in pain, trying to push her away, but I couldn't.  
Her fingernails ran down my upper body, I was pretty sure I was bleeding there as well by now. She finally stopped when she had reached my hips. She slowly unbottuned my shorts, then pulled them down very quickly, placing of of her hads between my legs. She lifted her face a bit and looked me deep in the eyes. None of us said a word. Gently, she wiped away the blood that was running from my nose. Then she kissed me, massaging my clit through my panties.  
„Stop", I breathed.  
„Sure you want me to stop?"  
I didn't answer. We both knew that I _did not_ want her to stop.  
I ripped open her blouse – there was no way she could wear that again – and placed my hand on her left breast.  
Sophia removed my top, smearing the blood from my face on my breasts. She then ran her hand down to my hips, againg placing it between my legs.  
She kissed my lips, my neck, my breasts, my hips. She wasn't as shy as she was before. Still careful, but not as shy.  
She placed her hands on my hips, kissed my thights, and then, finally, my clit. After a – way too short – while of licking and kissing she came back up to my face and kissed me. I pulled down her pants and panties so that I could touch her too.  
She was laying ontop of me, we were kissing and touching each other. It wasn't gentle, but still too gentle to call it rough.  
This time, I didn't hold back my moans. When I came, I almost screamed. But I didn't care, we were in the middle of the woods, nobody could hear me.  
I was panting. Sophia didn't move an inch, she was still laying ontop of me. I could feel her heart beating. I closed my eyes and tried to get a hold on the moment. I felt her breasts on mine, her hand on my cheek and her lips gently pressed against mine.  
"Does it hurt?", she whispered, running her fingers along where she had scratched me.  
I didn't answer.  
"I'm sorry", she said, as she got up slowly.  
I grinned.  
"It was worth it."  
There was blood all over my face, my hands and my chest.  
"I think I need a shower", I said, getting up.  
"I think the bathroom is upstairs", Sophia said.  
I nodded and went upstairs. Just when I had reached the bathroom, I noticed that Sophia had followed me.  
"Uhm ...?"  
"I need to shower as well. Let's not waste water, shall we?"  
She smiled at me. And I smiled back.  
The shower was huge. The forester and his wife would've fit in it along with Sophia and me.  
Warm water poured down on me. It was the first shower I had taken in one week, it made me feel so alive.  
Sophia got in, too, and carefully pressed me against the wall. Then she leaned in to kiss me. The kiss lasted very long, almost too long, until she finally started touching me.  
She gently touched my breasts and gave them a soft, little squeeze. Pulling her closer to me, I let my hands run all over her body.  
She nibbled my neck and then slowly went down on me.  
"Don't slip", she said softly.  
I felt her tounge on my clit. Gasping, I buried one of my hands in her hair.  
She gave it a shy lick, then snuck her tounge inside me, massaging my clit with her thumb, then again licked it and used her fingers to penetrate me.  
I couldn't stand up anymore. I slowly let myself slip to the floor. Sophie carefully laid me down, kissing me. She then took one of my hands and placed it between her legs. I penetrated her with two fingers, which caused her to gasp.  
Warm warter was pouring down on us, she massaged my clit whilst I move three fingers in and out of her steadily.  
I clutched my fingernails into her back when she switched from massaging my clit to penetrating me. I pulled her closer, her body was pressed against mine, it felt as though my whole body was on fire. I pressed my lips against hers, but soon had to break the kiss because I couldn't hold back my moan anymore. I was exploding with pleasure, I came twice within just a few seconds. Sophias panting became louder, too, she bit my neck when she came.  
My body was so hot, the water coming from the shower felt cold.  
Without another word, Sophia reached for the shampoo. She didn't just soap herself but me too. I opened my pigtails so she could wash my hair.  
"You look good like this", she said.  
"You always look good", I mumbled as I enjoyed her massaging my hair.  
Even though my eyes were closed I could feel that she was blushing. I grinned.  
When I had washed off the shampoo, I got out of the shower. Sophia turned off the water and got out, too. Yawning, I braided my hair back into pigtails. I felt incredibly tired.  
"Tired?", Sophia asked.  
I nodded. Smiling, she took my hand.  
"I'm tired, too. Let's find the bedroom."  
Already half asleep, I followed her down the corridor.  
"Found it!", she called as she pulled me inside.  
Just like the shower, the bed was huge. The forester seemed to have quite a lot of money. I started to think that he probably had some of that money stored somewhere here.  
Yawning, I let myself fall into the comfortable cushions. I should go look for that money ... tomorrow.


	11. Chapter Ten

Hi! Welcome back! :)

**Chapter Ten.**

_[Vi's POV]  
_It was late, my shift was almost over. I was about to pack my stuff and leave when suddenly Caitlyn entered my room, holding a cup of coffee.  
"We've got to work extra shifts tonight", she said, handing me the cup.  
"Did something happen?", I asked, taking a sip.  
"Actually, yes", Caitlyn said, she sounded rather concerned, "Before I tell you ... you should probably sit back down again."  
I had a very bad feeling. Unsure whether I wanted to know what had happened, I sat down on my chair. Caitlyn sat down on my table in front of me.  
"It's your sister. She's escaped."  
I almost dropped the cup.  
"Come again?", I said, hoping I had misunderstood her.  
"Jinx escaped by simulating serious health conditions", Caitlyn said.  
My jaw had dropped open. I was not sure what to say or feel.  
"It doesn't end here", Caitlyn continued.  
"Oh god", I muttered, my head in my hands.  
"It looks like she's kidnapped Sophia."  
"Wh- what? That doesn't fit the case. She enjoys killing people. Not kidnapping them."  
I was angry, scared, shocked and confused at the same time.  
"Well ... Sophia wanted to take her to hospital and we haven't heard of her since. They found her car in the woods. Or rather, what's left of it."  
She handed me a photo of a car wreck. It looked like it had burnt down.  
"There was no blood in the car whatsoever. Chances are high that she's still alive."  
"But without her weapons, Jinx isn't dangerous, so we're one step ahead of her."  
Caitlyn bit her lower lip.  
"Actually ... Sophia came earlier today and took Jinx' weapons with her."  
The cup fell to the floor and broke. A bit of the still very hot coffee splashed onto my face.  
"EX-FUCKING-CUSE ME? WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME ABOUT THAT?!"  
"She told the colleagues on duty that she needed them for the therapy with Jinx."  
"And they believed her?! What the bloody fuck?!"  
"She seemed to be in no distress whatsoever, so ..."  
"Are all of you fucking retarded?! Rach- Jinx did not kidnap Sophia - they escaped together!"  
Caitlyn put her hands on my shoulders.  
"Vi, calm down! That doesn't make any sense at all", she said.  
"B-but ..."  
I sank back into my chair.  
"You should tell them that Jinx is your sister. I seriously don't think you should work on this case", Caitlyn said, carefully hugging me.  
I shook my head.  
"I wanna track her down and find out what the hell went wrong with her. She was perfectly normal when I last saw her. This is important to me."  
I still could not decide whether I should hate my sister for what she had done or feel sorry for her. Because something had obviously gone very wrong in her life.  
"She is my sister, Cait. She used to be so happy and go-lucky. I loved her with all my heart."  
Caitlyn put her hands to my cheeks and looked me deep in the eyes.  
"Vi - by all means, this person is not Rachel. This is not your little sister that you loved so much. If you had been home that day she killed your parents, you'd be dead as well."  
I hugged Caitlyn tightly, fighting back my tears.  
"I'm so sorry", she whispered into my ear, "If you wanted to take a few days off, I'd understand -"  
"No", I said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go and find these two."  
I got up from my chair, gently pushing Caitlyn from my lap.  
"Are you sure you can do this?", she asked.  
I took her hand and kissed her.  
"Just stay by my side and I'll be fine."

_[Jinx' POV]  
_When I opened my eyes the next morning, Sophia had her head rested on my shoulder. She looked at me.  
"Morning", she whispered.  
"Would you mind …?", I mumbled, pushing her away.  
She kept looking at me.  
"You know", Sophia said, reaching for my hand, "I'm happy to be here with you. At least we're together."  
"Excuse me? 'Together'? We're not a couple", I said, not letting her grab my hand, "I don't have any feelings for you. Or anyone."  
Sophia looked me deep in the eyes. She didn't leave me any choice but to look back.  
"If you don't have any feelings for me ... how come you didn't kill me yet?", she asked.  
I opened my mouth to answer her, but I couldn't think of a reason.  
"I, uh ...", I muttered.  
Sophia pulled me close to her.  
"I love you", she said.  
I didn't know what to say.  
"You don't have to answer."  
She pressed her lips against mine, leaving me confused ... and somewhat sad.  
I pushed her away yet again, though this time more gently. Without another word, I got up from the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Sophia didn't follow me. I assumed she wanted to sleep a bit more.  
I opened the fridge, although I didn't feel hungry at all. But the beers standing in the fridge caught my eye. I started with one beer and ended up having seven.  
Being underweight, rather short and not having eaten anything for days, I got drunk rather quickly – really drunk.  
My head was spinning and I felt sick. But it felt kinda good.  
I heard footsteps coming downstairs. I lifted my head that had rested on the table, to look at Sophia, who was entering he kitchen.  
"Hi", I said, smirking.  
She gave me a short look. I thought her eyes looked red, but then, my vision was really blurred.  
She took some orange juice out of the fridge and sat down next to me.  
"Jinx … Did you drink all those?", she said, looking at the empty beer bottles.  
I looked at her, narrowing my eyes because I had a hard time focussing her.  
"You look even better when I'm drunk", I said.  
"What is this, a suicide attempt? You haven't eaten anything in days, do you want an alcohol poisoning?"  
"The beer looked so tempting", I said, suppressing a hiccup, "As do you."  
I leaned in to kiss her but she pushed me away. I lost my balance and fell down from the chair.  
"Oh my god", I heard Sophia's voice, "Are you okay?"  
She sat down next to me and put my head onto her lap.  
"I'm always okay when I with you", I mumbled.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Well then, it took a while, I know, but here we go again!

**Chapter Eleven**

"Come again?", Sophia said.  
"Did I ever tell you that you're really fucking beautiful?"  
"You're dead drunk. You don't know what you're saying."  
She was kinda right. But now that I was drunk it was like I had some kind of feelings. And I actually had always found Sophia beautiful.  
"You're perfect", I said, slowly getting to my feet.  
I was staggering quite a bit, standing up straight was rather hard work, so I sat back down at the kitchen table.  
Sophia still sat on the floor and looked at me as though she didn't know what to say.  
"I've never met someone like you. You really are special. And you're so god damn beautiful. I'd die to look like you. How can one human being be so perfect?"  
The words came out of my mouth and I couldn't stop it.  
"If I would care about anyone else other than just myself I'd probably say that I'm in love with you. But you know, I don't even know what being in love feels like. Maybe I _am_ in love with you and I don't even know it."  
Slowly, Sophia got up from the floor.  
"You're drunk", she said.  
"So?", I said, shrugging, "I'm drunk and you're insane. We're like the perfect couple. Although … hold on, I'm insane too. Yeah, marry me please."  
"I think there might have been cocaine in that beer ...", Sophia muttered.  
"No, I'm just being honest."  
Sophia didn't answer, instead, she pulled me upstairs to the bathroom.  
"We gonna have have sex in the shower again?", I asked.  
"No", Sophia said, placing me in front of the toilet, "But I don't think your tiny body can take that much alcohol. You'll throw that beer up soon."  
And she was right. Within just five minutes of being in the bathroom I started vomiting violently. My throat burnt like fire and it just wouldn't stop.  
"Oh god", I coughed, "I'll never drink again."  
I didn't plan on telling Sophia that this was my first time being drunk, but she probably knew anyways. Because that bitch knew everything.  
"Don't worry, you'll feel better when it's over."  
She held back my hair and tried to comfort me by carefully stroking my back.  
I leaned back and reached for her hand.  
"Thanks for being here with me", I breathed.  
I opened my eyes slightly and saw her smiling at me.  
"As long as you want me here, I won't go away."  
The beautiful moment didn't last very long as I had to throw up again.  
I had tears in my eyes. It might have been because my throat hurt so badly, but actually there was more to it. For the first time in almost one year I actually felt sad.  
I tightened my grip on Sophia's hand.  
"I might give one too many fucks about you", I mumbled, "Congratulations, you're the first person in a very long time that I actually care about."  
Just when I had finished that sentence, I passed out.

It was late in the afternoon when I woke up again. I still felt terribly ill and my head felt as tough it was going to explode.  
I was laying in bed, Sophia sat next to me.  
"Do you feel better?", she whispered.  
"What happened?", I muttered.  
"You got drunk", Sophia answered, biting her lower lip, "Don't you remember?"  
Slowly, I shook my head. I didn't remember a thing.  
"Oh … I see", Sophia said, she looked rather disappointed.  
"What did I do?"  
"You had a few beers, said some weird shit, threw up and then passed out."  
"That's it?"  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
It went silent for a while.  
"Do you remember anything of what you said?", Sophia asked.  
"No, I don't. Why?"  
"Just asking ..."  
I could see that something was bothering her about the fact that I didn't remember what I had said. And to be honest, it was bothering me too.  
"What did I say? Tell me."  
"You said … and I quote: 'Congratulations, you're the first person very long time that I actually care about'."  
Even though it made my head hurt even more, I forced myself to a laughter.  
"Now, that really is weird shit", I said.  
"So that wasn't true?"  
"Of course not. I already told you – I don't care about anyone or anything."  
"So … after running away together, me getting you your weapons back and you not having me killed yet you're going to tell me that you have no kind of feelings for me?"  
"For fuck's sake, stop yelling", I moaned.  
"Then give me a reason why you didn't blow me up yet!"  
"Dear god, woman! You have the body of a goddess and I like fucking you!"  
Sophia just stood there for a while, staring at me.  
"So … the only purpose I serve is to sexually please you?!"  
"Exactly. Now let me fucking rest, I feel horrible."  
"Well, in that case I might as well go."  
I heard footsteps. When I opened my eyes, I saw her getting her dressed.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm going."  
"Going where?"  
"Away."  
Before I knew what I was doing I sat up straight and held her back.  
"Don't go", I said.  
"Why not?", she hissed.  
I tightened my grip on her shoulders.  
"Just don't leave me alone. Please. I need you."


	13. Chapter Twelve

_It's been a while, but here we go._

**Chapter Twelve**

"You … what?"  
"I need you ...", I whispered.  
A silent tear ran down my cheek.  
"I need you", I repeated, my voice was breaking.  
Sophia pulled me into a tight hug. I sat there, my face pressed against her chest, as I started crying silently. I pulled her closer.  
"Don't leave me alone. Please", I whispered.  
Sophia was stroking my hair.  
"I won't go anywhere, I promise", she said.  
It was like all the sadness and all the despair that I had tried to suppress for almost one entire year came back to the surface now. I didn't know whether it was because of the fact that I was in the middle of the woods, miles away from my home, the fact that I still had quite a lot of alcohol in my organism or if it had something to do with Sophia. Probably something of everything.  
"You should rest a bit more", Sophia whispered into my ear.  
I shook my head. I was afraid. Afraid of the nightmares.  
"You don't have to be afraid. I'm right here", Sophia said, as though she had read my thoughts.  
"I'm not tired. Really", I said.  
"You can still lie down for a bit, rest your eyes. You don't have to sleep."  
Carefully, she laid me down onto the soft pillows. My lips seeked for hers and found them eventually. It was our first kiss that didn't lead to sex right away.  
We just lied next to each other, looking each other in the eyes.  
Her eyes were so beautiful. And she had the face of a doll, although it seemed so natural.  
Another tear made its way out of my eye, ran down my face until it was eventually caught by the pillow my head was resting on.  
I felt like Sophia wanted to say something about me crying, but she kept silent. But we didn't need words in this moment. She just held my hand for as long as I was crying. Although her hand was rather cold, it was a warm feeling. It was the first moment since we got to know each other that I didn't want her hand anywhere else than on my hand. I hadn't felt that secure in a very long time.

I must've had fallen asleep eventually. When I opened my eyes, after what felt like just resting them for a few minutes, it was pitch black outside. Sophia had kept her promise, she was still laying next to me, looking at me.  
"Hi", she said, "Do you feel better?"  
"Well, I actually still feel quite ill ..."  
"That's not what I mean. You cried in your sleep. There, see?"  
She took my hand and made me feel the pillow I had been lying on. It was drenched.  
"Why didn't you wake me?"  
"I felt like the only time where you can let go of your feelings is when you're asleep."  
I actually did feel better emotionally. I was back into that state of mind where I just didn't care about anyone or anything. Contradictingly enough, I felt bad about it.  
"I do feel better, but I don't think that's exactly good news", I muttered.  
Sophia seemed to understand.  
"I see ...", she said silently, "May I still hold your hand?"  
I just barely stopped myself from saying 'I don't care' and just nodded.  
She reached for my hand, very carefully. The warm feeling was gone, now the only thing I was feeling was the cold of her hand on mine.  
Sophia sighed. It was a simple sigh, but I could still hear a lot of pain in that sigh.  
Suddenly, I sat up straight.  
"D'you hear that?", I asked.  
"Hear what?"  
"Police sirens!"  
We both jumped out of the bed at once. Very quickly, we got dressed. I rushed downstairs to get my weapons, Sophia got a knife from the kitchen.  
"What's the knife for?", I asked, as I put Zap in my belt.  
"Well … you never know", Sophia said, "Now hurry!"  
We stumbled out of the forester's house. The police sirens were now hard to overhear, though they still sounded distant.  
"Were do we go?", I asked.  
"There's a small town not far from here, I grew up there. Follow me", Sophia said.  
She grabbed my hand and started running. After about ten minutes of running we reached the end of the woods. We were now standing at the edge of a little, very lovely looking town.  
"Welcome to Fhawel", Sophia said, smiling.  
"Lovely", I muttered, "We need a place to stay."  
"Chose one. You're the one who's going to kill the ones inside."  
I looked around. Then I pointed at a little, white house down the street.  
"Can you pick that houses lock?"  
"I can pick any lock", Sophia muttered.  
We approached the house, and Sophia unlocked the door. It was very quiet inside.  
"What time is it?", I whispered.  
"Half past two in the morning."  
I scoffed. Killing people in their sleep wasn't as much fun as killing them when they were awake and alert.  
As we went upstairs where we assumed the bedrooms to be, Sophia suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.  
"What are you doing? Come on!"  
"I'd rather go to another house", she said.  
"Why?"  
She pointed at a picture she was standing next to. It showed a young woman and three young children, the oldest one looked around seven.  
"So?", I asked.  
"There are three little children living here!"  
"So …?"  
Sophia lowered her head.  
"You're willing to kill innocent children?"  
"How does it make a difference whether the people I shoot are four or 40 years old?"  
Sophia didn't answer. I rolled my eyes and continued my way upstairs. Very quietly, I opened the first door. From what I saw, it looked like a little boy's room. I saw a school bag standing next to the door, so he had be at least six years old. I blindly shot into the blankets, then entered the next room. It looked just like the boy's room, except as girl version. This girl was already going to school, too. She had fallen out of bed and was peacefully sleeping on the floor. She was snoring quietly. One shot, and the snoring stopped.  
The third room was quite a lot smaller. There was a crib standing next to the window. Slowly I approached it. Inside was a child, no older than two years.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thrirteen**

I swallowed and took Zap out of my belt. I closed my eyes as I pulled the trigger. And without taking another look, I left the room and went to the mother's room. After I shot her, as I was staring down at her dead body, I muttered "You wouldn't have wanted to be alive without your children, anyways."

I went back downstairs to find Sophia sitting on the floor, her ears covered with her hands. Carefully, I tapped her shoulder.  
"You gonna help me with the bodies?", I asked.  
She looked at me with a very weird expression on her face, as if she was about to vomit. I rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah, got it. I'll do it myself."  
I started with the boy. While Sophia sat in the living room, staring into nothingness, I carried him out the back door and buried him in the yard, using a shovel I had found in the garden shed. Then I buried the girl and the toddler.  
I knew I wouldn't be able to carry the woman down the stairs by myself. I sat down next to Sophia.  
"I can't carry her", I said.  
It took her a while to realize that I had said something.  
"Huh?", she said.  
"I can't carry the woman down all alone. I need your help."  
"Did you bury the children?"  
"Yeah."  
Sophia took a deep breath.  
"Fine. I'll help you."  
She got up and followed me upstairs. Even together we struggled to get the woman down, she was heavier that I would've thought. All in all it took me almost an hour to dispose of all of the bodies. Panting, I covered the last bit of the woman's grave with soil. Sophia had stood next to me and watched me the whole time. When she saw that I was finished, she flung herself onto me and kissed me.  
"Whoa, slow down", I said, pushing her away, "You wanna have sex on top of four bodies?"  
"No, I just … I just felt like kissing you", Sophia said, looking down.  
"Oh."  
Smiling, I took her face into my hands and kissed her. She smiled back at me.  
"Let's go back inside, I'm hungry", she whispered against my lips.  
I followed her back inside and sat down in the living room whilst Sophia went to kitchen to get food. Or so I thought. But then, after a few minutes I suddenly felt the cold blade of a knife on my throat.  
"You sick fuck", I heard Sophia's voice from behind me.  
"Put that knife down, you can't scare me", I said, uninterested.  
She pressed the knife against my throat, cutting my skin, but I barely flinched.  
"Those children were innocent", Sophia snarled.  
"So were that woman, the forester and his wife", I said, still apathetic.  
"How can you not see the difference?", Sophia barked.  
I didn't answer.  
"GET UP!", she yelled.  
When I still didn't react, she grabbed me by my neck and pulled me to my feet.  
"YOU'RE SICK!", she cried.  
"Yes, thank you very much, I already know that."  
Sophia was gritting her teeth. Her eyes were opened so wide, it seemed almost impossible. In her left hand, she held the knife, her right hand was clenched into a fist.  
"If only I had a camera right now", I said, almost collapsing with laughter, "You look so insane right now, it's awesome!"  
I burst with that insane laughter again, but stopped laughing abruptly when I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. I opened my eyes. There was a knife in my stomach. And Sophia was still grasping it. The expression on her face slowly shifted from insane back to normal.  
"Oh God", she whispered.  
She let go of the knife and I fell to my knees, pressing my hands on the wound, the knife still stuck in my stomach. I started at Sophia, panting, not knowing what to say. She herself seemed to be very shocked about what she had done.  
"I … I'm so sorry ...", she breathed.  
"Shut up ...", I said with my teeth gritted, "Just … help me."  
"H … How?"  
"I don't fucking know, go search a first aid kit or something", I panted.  
I knew I had to leave the knife where it was because if I pulled it out, I might bleed to death, but God, I wanted that thing out of there as fast as possible. It felt like I had been sitting there forever, with that knife in my stomach, when Sophia finally came back with bandages. Very slowly, she pulled out the knife and then immediately bandaged the wound to stop it from bleeding too much. "I'm so terribly sorry, I … I don't know what … I'm sorry", Sophia muttered.  
"I don't wanna hear it. Shut up", I hissed.  
I tried to get up, but the pain was unbearable. So I sat on the floor, my hands pressed to the wound, panting.  
Sophia put her arm around my shoulders and helped me get up and lie down on the sofa. Then she knelt down next to me.  
"Does it hurt?", she asked.  
"Are you fucking serious? You just rammed a knife into my stomach," I said.  
Sophia covered her face with her hands and started crying. And for some reason that made me terribly angry.  
"Stop!", I yelled.  
I would've kept on yelling, but even that little word made my stomach hurt like hell.  
"I'm so sorry!", Sophia said, still crying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"  
"Shut. The. Fuck. Up," I said, my teeth gritted.  
She looked at me, tears running down her cheeks. Seeing her like this made me feel sick and I couldn't figure out why.  
She took my hand. I didn't want her to touch me, but there wasn't anything I could do about it – I couldn't move.  
"I love you," she whispered.  
"That's a very weird way to show me that, you know," I said.  
"I know."  
She kissed my hand.  
"Could you leave me alone for a while?", I said.  
"Yeah … I guess."  
She let go of my hand and left the living room. I didn't care where she went. After a while of being alone, I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter Fouteen

**Chapter Fourteen**__

_[Vi's POV]_

"Bullets ...", I muttered.  
I was standing in the little hallway of the forester's home. There were bullets on the floor and little stains of blood on the furniture in the living room.  
"I think these bullets might be from Jinx's mini gun," said my partner, who was standing behind me, "I checked the bedroom. Blue hair all over the place."  
"What about tourquise hair?", I asked.  
Matt couldn't answer, Caitlyn came rushing inside.  
"Violet … You have to see this."  
She led me outside, behind the little wooden house, where the dogs seemed to have found something. I gagged from the smell.  
"That's … that's not what I think it is, right?"  
Of course I knew what the dogs had dug up. I just didn't want to believe it.  
"The forester and his wife ...", Caitlyn said, "Disgusting. She killed them and then stayed in the house for another day. Their daughter was lucky she wasn't there."  
I had to lean against a tree and take several deep breaths in order to not faint. Matt came up behind us.  
"There's blood in the shower, too. I think it might be hers," he said.  
Caitlyn took a closer look at the bodies.  
"It doesn't look like they tried to fight her. There seem to be no injuries other than the gun shot wounds."  
"Then who hurt her?"  
"We still haven't found Sophia's body. Maybe she's still with her. Maybe she tried to escape and they got into a fight."  
"If they fought, some of Sophia's blood should be there, too. I'll send some samples to the lab," Matt said.  
"This still doesn't make any sense. Why would Jinx kidnap her?", I muttered to myself.  
"That's not important right now. What is important is … where are they now?"

_[Jinx's POV]_

I was woken up the next morning by a ringing phone. I wanted to sit up, but the wound in my stomach stopped me from doing so.  
"Ouch ...", I muttered.  
I heard Sophia picking up the phone.  
"Hello? No, this is her sister. Miss Bell and her children have fallen ill. It seems to be a bad case of the flu. The children won't be coming to school for another week or two, I'm here to take care of them. Yes, I know I should've called earlier, I'm sorry. Yeah, I'll tell them. Bye!"  
"Who was that?", I called.  
Sophia entered the living room.  
"The school the children went to. They wanted to know where they are."  
"Think they believed you?", I asked.  
"I hope so. I don't think we can make a run for it now."  
Sophia glanced at the bandage on my stomach. She sat down on the sofa, right next to me. Once again I tried to sit up, but I collapsed with pain halfway through.  
"Fuck", I breathed.  
"Does it still hurt that bad?"  
"There was a god damn knife in my stomach. Of course it hurts. I should just shoot you in the leg or something, so we'd be even."  
"I'm sorry."  
"If you say 'I'm sorry' once more, I'll shoot you," I said with my teeth gritted.  
Sophia opened her mouth, ready to apologize yet again, but she decided it'd be best if she didn't say anything at all.  
"Don't just sit there, help me get up!", I hissed.  
Sophia helped me sit up as carefully as she could, but I still almost blacked out from the pain. When I finally sat, I panted with my teeth gritted and my eyes closed shut.  
"I hate you so much," I muttered.  
Without another word Sophia turned around and left the living room. Shaking my head, I carefully leant forward to reach for the TV remote that was laying in the coffee table.  
I was all over the news. I zapped through the channels, but stopped when I saw Vi being interviewed.  
"... stayed at the forester's home, located in the Piltover woods, for about a day. We have strong evidence to believe she got in a fight with the woman she kidnapped. However, we don't know if she still has Doctor Shonz in her grip. She might have escaped during the fight, we don't know about that. We sent blood samples we found around the house to the laboratory to find out more."  
The picture switched to a female reporter.  
"Although Jinx hasn't been heard of in more than 24 hours, we still recommend caution. Police strongly suggest Piltover residents to not leaver their houses and keep windows and doors locked."  
I let out a little laugh. Locking doors and windows wouldn't stop me. Right now, the only thing that stopped me from doing anything, was the wound in my stomach. Furthermore, I wasn't even located in Piltover at the moment. I had expected my sister and her colleagues to a better job.  
"Jinx' true identity is still unknown. As of now, it is believed that she is not from Piltover. Seven of the thirty five people she wounded during her first killing spree have died in the hospital, adding up to her seventy death victims."  
So that makes a total of seventy seven deaths. I grinned. Actually, it would be eighty one, counting Miss Bell and her children. I wasn't going to stop before I reached one hundred.


End file.
